


The Ridiculous Tales Of Ladybug & Chat Noir

by DashingLunarComet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladybug gets annoyed and I am too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingLunarComet/pseuds/DashingLunarComet
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so I'm a rookie or a ummmm... what do you people call it? Oh yes, a noobAnyways, Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I'm a rookie or a ummmm... what do you people call it? Oh yes, a noob
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy

Ladybug was  _ **pissed.**_

 

She had been fighting the akuma for the past hour and nobody bothered to show up. You may be wondering why doesn't she just call them through her yo-yo?Believe me she tried. Every single time she attempted to ring them it would always go to voicemail.It didn't even suprise her that they never picked up.If any of them showed up their sorry ass would get one hell of a beating. 

 She was panting and was out of breath for the 8th time she had been fighting the akuma and her lucky charm had failed 4 times aswell. Sometimes she even wondered if luck was on her side.

 Collapsing to the ground due to her legs becoming jelly, Ladybug quickly answered that question as a no. The akuma (who had enjoyed watching the hopless bug fail miserably) snickered and laughed at her hilarious fall. Their akumatized name was Captain Callous and the reason for him being one of Hawkmoth's akumas was because they were kicked off the basketball team for being a 'horrible leader'.

 Frustrated that she hadn't captured the akuma, Ladybug kicked Captain Callous right in the abdomen. He wasn't expecting such a powerful blow to the stomache so his smirk suddenly turned into a scowl and he lunged forward towards her.

 

_'This is going to be a long battle'_

                **_____________________________**

_**Later that evening...** _

Ladybug arrived early to patrol.She was suprised to see the rest of her teammates sitting on the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey LB" Carapace greeted.

She squinted at him.

"Just a  _Hey_?!!! I called you guys over  _16 fucking kwami times and I just get a hey?!!!!???_ "

"We definitely didn't see that we got over 60 missed calls from you" Queen Bee said sarcastically. 

Rena Rouge nudged her. 

 "Calm down bugaboo, we were  _furry_ busy" Called a familiar feline voice.

"You better start running and I'm giving you guys a 5 second headstart"

 

Everyone darted off the Eiffel Tower but ended up having bruises on their arms that night.


	2. An event to never forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mayor wants to have a little 'chat' with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew I would end up doing another chapter the next day?
> 
> Anyways,Enjoy!

**_"Pound it!"_ **

The team had just ended their rough battle with the akuma when reporters came flooding in.

"Ladybug! Over here!" Said Nadja.

"We need answers to our theories!" Shouted another.

"Do you guys all know each other outside the masks?"

"We don-" Ladybug started but was soon cut off.

"Are Carapace & Rena dating?"

"I thin-"

"Do you attend highschool?"

"That's ridicul-"

"IS QUEEN BEE & CHAT NOIR RELATED?!!!!!"

"This is stupid, OUT OF OUR WAY!" Shouted QB obviously getting annoyed.

The team pushed through the crowd and alot of 'move', 'sorry', 'ecuse me' were said. They were nearly out of the crowd when a gold(I wonder why it is that colour) limousine pulled up and the mayor jumped out.

"Greetings saviours of Paris! I have important news to discuss with you all but I think we should got to a more private setting so would you so kindly follow me into the vehicle?" Asked André Bourgeois.

Queen Bee already knew what the news was. Her father had been going on about how spectacular it would be if Paris' favourite heroes attended a masquerade ball hosted by him. Chloe was unsure at first since it would mean they would have to dress up and come as their  **CIVILLIAN** selves but her father kept on saying it would be fine.

The miraculous holders hopped in without a moment of hesitation or a word. Since they were close to the mayor's luxury hotel, the drive to the place was pretty quick. On the way there everybody was silent except for Chat Noir's occasion coughing and Carapace's humming.

The gang came outside the limo and walked towards the entrance while the mayor followed behind. A butler led them into the elevator and that was when some awkward silence occurred. Reaching to their destination, everyone walked out of the lift and came towards a sign that says  _ **Mr.Bourgeois**_.

They entered the room and it turned out to be Andre's office. 

"Have a seat" He offered and directly pointed to the sofa by the wall.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee & Carapace all had a seat.

"What do you want to speak about Mr Bourgeois?" Chat questioned.

He blinked twice before smiling.

"I wanted to host an event with Paris' heroes so would you kindly attend?"

Rena Rouge spoke up.

"What kind of event?"

"A masquerade ball"

Ladybug's face imediately fell. A masquerade ball meant they would need to come as their civilian selves and that flashed red sirens in her head.

"Um sorry if I sound rude but we would need to come as our civilian selves and that might be a problem."

The Mayor answered quickly.

"But it is a _masquerade_ ball meaning that you eould need to wear a mask and your identities will still remain hidden"

The team looked at each other.

"Can't argue with that, the man is right so I will go" Spoke Carapce.

"Are you kitten me? Of course I will join!" Said Chat Noir cheerfully.

"Count me in too!" Exclaimed Rena.

" _Obviously_ I will make an appearance" Queen Bee stated.

Everyone turned to look at Ladybug since she didn't answer whether she would come or not.

"Umm..."She started.

"I have to go if the rest of my teammates are coming so me too!"

Everybody cheered and whooped as soon as LB finished her sentwnce. They all had something to look forward to that weekend.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! I has that idea and im so glad to finally have that out and as always, kudos are greatly apreciated and thank you so much for reading this story.
> 
> Lunar Out! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are greatly apreciated and might do a new chapter in a week.


End file.
